1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instrument introduction systems and methods of use and, more particularly, to introduction systems utilizing radially expandable sheaths and which enable a relatively large access area through a relatively small incision and methods of using the same.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical staplers for applying an annular array of staples to tissue are well known in the art. These staplers typically include a stapling assembly provided at a distal end. The stapling assembly generally includes an array of staples, an anvil and structure for expelling the staples against the anvil. The anvil includes a corresponding array of bucket-shaped members against which the staples are formed.
Surgical staplers for applying an annular array of staples are well known in gastric and esophageal surgery. These staplers are used to form anastomosis in an end-to-end, end-to-side or side-to-side manner. One such instrument is the Premium Plus CEEA™ surgical stapler, manufactured and sold by Autosuture, a division of United States Surgical Corporation, Norwalk, Conn. In use, the instrument is positioned within the lumen of an organ such as the stomach, esophagus or intestine in order to perform an anastomosis. The tissue is positioned between the anvil and the cartridge having the staples. The tissue is then tied off, for example, by a purse string suture. Thereafter, the anvil member is advanced toward the cartridge by rotation of a rotatable knob or wing nut assembly at the proximal end of the instrument. When proper approximation is achieved, the staples are expelled from the cartridge. A circular knife typically follows the formation of the staples to excise unwanted tissue at the anastomosis site. The instrument is then removed from the lumen of the organ.
The recent interest in laparoscopic surgical procedures is attributed to the reduced recovery time and pain associated with utilizing a smaller incision to gain entry into the body. Mechanical devices particularly adapted for use in a laparoscopic environment, in which the abdomen is inflated with insufflation gas to provide working space for the surgeon, have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,057 and 5,100,420 to Green, et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe an endoscopic multiple clip applier which enabled the surgical community to fully realize the potential of endoscopic cholycystectomy. The Green '057 and '420 patents describe, inter alia, gaseous seal means for obstructing and/or restricting the passage of gas from the insufflated body cavity out through the surgical instrument itself.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,825 to Van Leeuwen et al., the entire contents of which is herein incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a circular anastomosis device having at least one seal for preventing the flow of gas through the instrument during surgical procedures.
While providing a sealing system within a circular anastomosis instrument is recognized in the art, the need exists for a sealing system which effectively provides a seal around the exterior of the instrument (i.e., between the instrument and the patient's body) in order to maintain the atmospheric integrity within the body cavity and which enables a relatively large access into a patient through a relatively small opening.
One known system provides a seal between laparoscopic instruments and the incision, and also minimizes the incision size while providing access by radially expanding the incision. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,676 discloses in certain embodiments a radially expandable dilation member that is introduced through a relatively small incision. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,676 is hereby incorporated by reference herein. An expansion member is used to radially expand the dilation member, and provide access for instruments. In expanding the dilation member, a force must be applied to introduce the expansion member into the dilation member. It is desirable to provide a means for reducing the force required to introduce the expansion member and expand the dilation member.